Les Abysses
Les Abysses est une zone qui se situe au plus profond d'Hallownest, située au-dessous du Bassin Ancestral. C'est le lieu d'origine du Vide, une substance trouvée au fond des Abysses. La zone elle-même contient un gouffre géant qui est jonché de cadavres de vaisseaux nés dans les Abysses puis ensuite jetés. Une autre zone des Abysses peut être ouverte lorsque le charme Âme-royale est équipé, ce qui conduit à un œuf qui peut être frapper avec l'Aiguillon des Rêves pour obtenir le charme Coeur du vide. À l'extrême ouest se trouve un autel entouré de nombreux visages hurlants où l'on peut acquérir le sort Cri des abysses. The sea of Void is located on the east side with a lighthouse standing on its shore. This lighthouse can be activated to calm down the Void Tendrils in the sea which lash out towards intruders. La cape d'ombre peut être acquise à l'est de la mer, dans une pièce avec un cadavre tenant un bol de Vide. Avant l'existence du royaume d'Hallownest, une ancienne civilisation était originaire des Abysses ou à proximité de celui-ci, qui vénérait le Vide. Quand le Roi Pâle est arrivé à Hallownest, il a finalement découvert les Abysses et la présence du Vide. Il a utilisé le Vide pour transformer ses enfants en Vaisseaux, êtres dotés d'une coquille remplie de Vide et nés dans les Abysses. Le Roi Pâle a scellé les Abysses après avoir choisi le Hollow Knight en temps que vaisseau choisi. Les ombres des vaisseaux morts errent toujours au fond des Abysses. Les Abysses sont accessibles en allant au fond du Bassin Ancestral et en ayant la Marque du Roi pour déverrouiller l'entrée. Les Tentacules du vide et la Famille trouvés ici deviennent passifs une fois que le charme Coeur du vide a été acquis. Salles spéciales Salle coeur sang-de-vie Les Abysses contiennent une porte nécessitant l’ouverture de 15 masques de Sang-de-vie, qui s’ouvre le plus facilement avec le charme Bénédiction de Joni en conjonction avec d’autres sources de Sang-de-vie. Lorsque le Chevalier s'approche de ladite porte avec 15 masques Sang-de-vie, les 15 orbes situés à côté de la porte commenceront à briller, un par un, jusqu'à ce que le dernier brille d'une teinte bleue brillante et que les vignes bleues disparaissent, laissant derrière eux une lueur couleur vive comme les orbes. À l'intérieur de cette salle, le Chevalier devra relever une série de défis avant de se rendre dans une salle dotée d'une plate-forme où le charme Coeur sang-de-vie se situe. À l'arrière-plan de cette salle, on voit la tête massive à multiples yeux de la créature des Abysses. Après avoir récupéré le charme Coeur sang-de-vie dans cette pièce, le Chevalier se réveillera à côté de la porte, qui a maintenant un ton gris, et la pièce ne peut plus être entrée, et l’Oeuf Arcanique qui se trouve à l’intérieur ne sera pas obtenu s'il est manqué. Lieu de naissance Le Lieu de naissance du Chevalier. Accessible uniquement avec le charme Âme-royale équipé. Son entrée est située au bas des Abysses du côté ouest. Au bout de la zone se trouve un oeuf qui, après avoir été frappé avec l'Aiguillon Éveiller des Rêves, révèle une scène du passé impliquant les Vaisseaux et le Roi Pâle Trivia * Selon les objectifs à long terme du Kickstarter, les Abysses étaient "une nouvelle expansion massive réservée aux aventuriers les plus forts" et allaient avoir "quatre nouveaux boss", mais cet objectif à long terme de 85 000 $ n'a pas été atteint. Selon Team Cherry, l'expansion aurait "amené les joueurs au fond du lac du vide pour y explorer son espace tordu." * Cette zone n'a pas de carte, mais est partagée avec celle du Bassin Ancestral. Elle n'apparaît pas non plus sur la version agrandie de la carte, mais apparaît lorsque vous effectuez un zoom avant. * La bande-son des Abysses est le thème du Menu Principal déformé et au ralenti. Catégorie:Zones